The present invention relates to a semi-conductor condensate device, particularly to a flower-watering device that collects liquid from the air and automatically controls the moisture of the soil.
The growing of plants and flowers for appreciation has long been a very important everyday activity in our life and the cultivation of new breeds of plants is also an important scientific project. These activities all require a scientific and precise control of the humidity of the soil in order to satisfy the conditions of plant and flower cultivation and other scientific requirements. Two conventional ways are adopted in preservation of the moisture of soil and in the watering of plants, one of which is to use running water to effect spray irrigation of the plant and flowers and the other is to use natural accumulations of water as much as possible. These are two careless applications of irrigation in flower watering and cannot adjust the soil moisture accurately and at the same time require a lot of manpower. In particular, they consume the precious surface water of the earth and to some extent are dependent upon natural conditions. For most of the plant and flower amateurs, they are constantly vexed by their lack of experience in the means of controlling soil moisture, thus they often cannot achieve their desired effects in plant and flower cultivation.
A technology of gathering water from the air through the use of solar energy is reported in China Utility Model Patent CN 98 2 00378.1, in which is included a water producing device that is capable of receiving solar energy through a solar panel and transforming the solar energy into electrical currents and voltage, which are sent to the semi-conductor cooler unit through the switching circuit. Said cooling unit adopts a heat tube whose cooling end engages the cooling surface of the said semi-conductor unit and when the fin of the semi-conductor that touches the other end of the heat tube is cooled, the moisture of the air is then condensed on the fin so that the gathering of water in the air is achieved. This gadget calls for the heat tube technology in order to collect the moisture in the air and this increases the costs. Furthermore, the wide gaps between the fins result in a low efficiency of water condensation, thus hardly satisfying practical needs.
The object of the present invention is to provide an automatic flower watering device that has a high efficiency of water collecting and can make full use of the water contained in the air and have a precise control of the moisture of the soil.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides an automatic semi-conductor condensate flower watering device, which comprises a condensate part, a heat radiating part and a soil moisture control part. Said condensate part composed of a semi-conductor cooling block with a refrigerating and heat-conducting base plate and a heat radiating and conducting base plate attached to both of its sides. On said refrigerating and heat conducting base plate is installed the condensate fins and on the heat radiating and conducting base plate is installed the heat radiating fins. Said heat radiating part includes the heat radiating fins and an outlet channel that is formed by the heat radiating fins, wherein:
said condensing fins have very small gaps between them, and accordingly, on the said refrigerating and heat conducting base plate is also mounted a water wiper;
said soil moisture control mechanism includes a moisture control circuit and a humidity alarm unit.
The automatic semi-conductor condensate flower watering device according to the present invention uses a semi-conductor as the condensing mechanism, thus making full use of the cooling properties of the device. By reducing the gaps between the condensing fins and using the water wiper, the efficiency for condensation of the device is further enhanced. In addition to this, because of the use of the moisture control circuit, the humidity of the soil is thus under precise control. This automatic flower-watering device is simple in structure and less costly in water production and maintenance. Its main characteristic is that the device has a high rate of water collection and it can respond to changes in the air humidity even when the relative humidity of the air reaches only 40%. Furthermore, it can control the humidity of the soil continuously and fulfil all the requirements of the soil humidity control under various conditions.